


I hate hospital's (diego/eudora fic)

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An au where they stop the apocalypse and eudora survives. Diego goes to visit eudora in hospital.





	I hate hospital's (diego/eudora fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote when I was bored

"Damn..." he sighed and stayed in the door way of the hospital room.  
"This is all my fault..." Diego muttered to himself  
There were flowers on the side of her bed lily's, roses, daffodils.  
He looks to the ground and hid his face in his hands. He fucked up, a nurse walked past him a went to set a vase of flowers next to her.  
"Wow wow wow... she's allergic to those... put these sunflowers next to her, those are her favorite" he smiled and handed the nurse a bouquet of sunflowers.  
The nurse nods and took the bouquet from him, they set it next to Eudora and left. Diego sighed and walked over to her.  
"I'm sorry Eudora... I'm so so sorry" he mumbles and hides his face again.  
"I saved the world, but if you don't make it... I won't have a world..." he groaned  
"God that sounded cheesy" he bit his lip and leaned his arms on the bed beside her.  
"I'm g-lad you're o-kay Eud-ora..." he sighed and hid his face in his arms. He repeated his apologies ubntil he slowly fell asleep.

 

Eudora slowly woke up and the first thing she saw were the yellow petals of the sunflowers. Wait... where was she, the looked around and she saw she was in a hospital. And then she noticed Diego, she smiled softly a ran a hand threw his hair. "He actually showed up" she mumbled to herself  
She heard him groan softly and he slowly woke up, he looked up at her and smiled widely. He held her hand and kissed her wrist gently.  
"H-h-i" he stammered and sat up  
Eudora slowly sat up and winced, she leaned against the pillows. "Did you get those for me?..." she asked, glancing at the sunflowers  
Diego laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head "y-ye-ah..." he admits  
"Why so nervous?..." she teased  
Diego resisted the urge to smack her shoulder "sh-shut up..." he muttered  
"Cute" she smiled  
"Did you get the guys who captured your brother?" She asked and held his hand.  
He smiled and nodded "y-yeah... I did"  
"Who were they?" She asked "did you murder them?..."  
"N-no... one is somewhere living his life with a chick and the other is missing" he sighed  
"You soumd disappointed"  
"No... jealous really" he smiled to himself  
Eudora shook his head and pulled him by the shirt and into a kiss. He freezes for a second, shocked at whats happening but soon relaxed and closed his eyes. He caressed her cheek gently, but she soon pulled away "I lied, I still love to leather" she chuckled lightly and winced  
"I-I-I lo-ve y-ou..." he stammered  
Eudora wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled softly "I love you too"


End file.
